Happy Families
by Princess Charley
Summary: A four year old Ziva David is adopted by the Gibbs family - Gibbs, Jenny, Tony watch as she grows up and the true love between her and Tony evolves eventual Tiva Romance x
1. Chapter 1

"Hello sweetheart, you must be Ziva"

The tiny four year olds only response was a wide eyed stare towards the pretty red head lady who had just spoken. Beside her was a man with grey hair and big blue eyes that instantly calmed the child. Something about this man seemed to shout protectiveness towards Ziva and for the first time in months, since she had left her homeland, she did not feel scared.

"My name is Jenny said the pretty lady and this here is my husband Jethro" she said pointing to the grey haired, blue eyed man. "You are going to be coming home with us today, ok?"

At this Ziva nodded her head and picked up the pink bag that was situated beside her. Truth be told she couldn't wait to leave the foster home that she had been in these past months, and although she had been somewhat reserved about going to live with strangers, this lady called Jen and her husband seemed nice especially the man, what was his name again??

As Jen finished signing all the relevant adoption forms, Jethro decided that he would take Ziva to the car and perhaps he could put the child at ease before the real games began when they would get home.

"So" Jethro began, "how are you doing today Miss Ziva?" Ziva wasn't sure what to say, she had never been called Miss before and wasn't quite sure of what her reply should be. Seeing the Childs obvious dilemma Jethro decided on another approach. And as they reached the car he decided to get in the back with her while they waited and perhaps get to know each other.

"Ok" he said again, "my name is Jethro but you can call me Gibbs" at this Ziva turned towards him with a look of confusion on her face so he lent in and whispered "I don't really like Jethro so only Jen calls me that, would you do me a favour and call me Gibbs?" He asked and Little Ziva smiled shyly, Gibbs couldn't help but smile back at the cute child. At this Ziva spoke for the first time that day and said "Sure, it can be our secret, yes?" "Yes" was the only reply Gibbs could give. Pleased that he had made some progress already Gibbs got out of the backseat as he spotted Jen crossing the car park.

"Well with that out of the way, let's get home" said Jen getting in and giving Ziva a big smile, and turning towards Gibbs. Yes Ziva thought to herself she's going to like it here with Gibbs and Jen.

If only she knew what was to come................................................


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I wasn't that good last year as Santa did not bring me NCIS for Xmas : - ( therefore NCIS does not belong to me. However there's always next year. X**_

A/N: Dear readers, Just want to say a big thank you to all those who put me on story/author alert I really appreciate this being a first time fanfic author, and also a huge massive hug to **NCIStwin1**and to **Betherzz**and **surferdude8225**for my first ever reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you three.

Please enjoy, lovz to you all XX

"Okay ladies, here we are, home sweet home" said Gibbs getting out of the car and heading towards the other side.

"WOW" exclaimed Ziva as she looked up at the house, never had she seen such a big clean happy place and this was going to be her home. It was at that very moment that Ziva decided she wanted to stay here, in this house with Jen & Gibbs forever.

"Ziva honeys are you ready?" Ziva suddenly snapped out of here daydream and quickly got out of the car and stopped waiting for Gibbs or Jen to walk ahead of her suddenly feeling nervous and shy.

As the three walked through the door and the maid came and took their coats Ziva could hardly breathe. Never in her life had she seen such a majestic house. Straight ahead of her was the biggest marble staircase in the world. Of course it was hardly bigger than a general mansion size but to Ziva it was, although her previous house in Tel Aviv was big in comparison to some of her friend's houses this was a palace. She was awestruck and just couldn't believe how lucky she had become. Vowing to herself to never be a bad girl and to always listen and be on her best behaviour as her mother had often told her lest she be sent back to the orphanage, or worse Tel Aviv.

"Ziva sweetheart come in from the door, we want you to meet someone" Ziva heard Jen and she quickly marched through the doorway over to her new mommy.

"This" said Gibbs "is Tony, he is our son and he is a little bit older than you but I'm sure your gonna be the best of friends, here he comes now". Ziva turned her head towards the top of the staircase and standing there was a teenage boy. He was a little older than Ari, Ziva thought but perhaps they could be friends. As Tony made his way downstairs Ziva was practicing in her head what she would say.

"Hey I'm Tony, it's nice to meet ya" came from the teenager, at that moment all practiced thoughts left Ziva's head and a sudden burst of shyness retuned in its place. "Its okay honey, say hi to Tony" whispered the reassuring voice of Jenny and Ziva just stared up at him and muttered a quiet "hello".

"Well let's get you unpacked and then we can eat ok" said Jenny and Ziva couldn't get up those stairs fast enough to get away from her new brother. Something about him was strange Ziva thought although she couldn't decide what it was. Maybe it was because of his age he was older than her but she wasn't sure of his exact age so it couldn't be that or perhaps it was his eyes. He had very pretty green eyes; she had never seen green eyes on anybody before. They were so green that they were the only thing she could really remember of her new brother.

Green eyes, she decided were her favourite colour and she hoped that when she grew up her prince charming just like Cinderella's would have green eyes.

With that last thought, she continued to help her new mother unpack, answering all of the questions that were asked of her and trying to blend in with her new surroundings.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. If you have any suggestions of where you would like to see this story go or any ideas for future chapters, let me know. Please review and let me know what you think.

Lovz X


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I wasn't that good for Easter either so the Easter Bunny did not leave me NCIS even after I went on a hunt for it : - ( therefore NCIS does not belong to me. However there's always next year). X**_

A/N: Dear readers, Just want to say a big thank you to all those who put me on story/author alert I really appreciate this being a first time fanfic author, and also a huge massive hug to everyone that reviewed so far, your enthusiasm and advice mean a lot. This chapter is dedicated to you all X.

Please enjoy, lovz to you all XX

It had been a few days since Ziva had moved in to her new home; Jenny and Gibbs have been so supportive and caring that she feels like she's lived here all her life. Ziva absolutely loved her new parents and her new home where she got to do anything and everything she wanted within moderation of course. This was a very different life for the four year old compared to the one she had left behind. Since she had been here Ziva had been to the local park, the beach, swimming in the pool outside the house and even to the movies at her new brothers pleading but she had still enjoyed it. Only one thing bothered Ziva so much about her new life here and that one thing was her new brother, Tony.

Although he hadn't been mean or nasty to or about Ziva he had barely spoken or even acknowledged her except when their mum urged him to ask her a question or talk to her. Ziva really wanted him to like her so they could be real brother and sister just like she and Ari had been. She loved her new family and was trying really hard to be a good girl for them; she was petrified of being sent back to the orphanage or even worse Israel. For this very reason she wanted to make her brother like her so that their parents would be happy and wouldn't want to send Ziva away.

Today Ziva had decided she was going to make Tony like her and make him want to be her big brother and they could be friends and play together and do all the fun things she could only imagine doing.

Tony was looking forward to a peaceful weekend no studying, no work, no girls... maybe not that peaceful after all he was a teenage guy with needs that could only be fulfilled with girls, pretty girls only pretty hot girls of course. He was only human he thought so maybe after chilling in the pool he would give his mate a call and they could go girl-scoping. "Anthony you are genius" he said in an exaggerated voice "oh no, really? Well I try" he answered himself and a fake modest tone. Chucking at his joke Tony began to think of how he was going to plan the rest of his weekend he really didn't want to be home with his parents and the rugrat. Rugrat he liked that it was cool while not being mean, yes he decided that was going to be his pet name for his new sister: Ziva the rugrat. Wicked!!

As Ziva stepped outside on to the patio she spotted Tony in the pool, sneaking back inside as to not alert him to her presence she was a little disappointed she had really been looking forward to having a splash around but now she'd have to do it later. What else could she do? Hold on a second Ziva's mind said as she stopped in her tracks, this could be the perfect time to make Tony like her. Nobody was around, Jenny and Gibbs had had to go in to the office early for a meeting and the maid that was watching her was very busy and too busy for a splash in the pool anyway. With Tony there she would be able to play and also pull off her plan.

With that thought Ziva ran upstairs to get her rubber ring and the new pool toys Jenny had bought her yesterday and then headed out to Tony. By the end of the day they were going to be bestest friends and then they could play together all the time. At least Ziva hoped that would be the end result. Tony however didn't harbour the same goal of being best friends and playing together with his new sister.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. If you have any suggestions of where you would like to see this story go or any ideas for future chapters, let me know. Please review and let me know what you think.

Lovz X


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I havn't been that good lately and so nobody thinks i deserve NCIS as a gift even after I have begged all year for it : - ( therefore NCIS does not belong to me. However there's always my birthday). X**_

_**A/N: Dear readers, Just want to say a big thank you to all those who put me on story/author alert I really appreciate this being a first time fanfic author, and also a huge massive hug to everyone that reviewed so far, your enthusiasm and advice mean a lot. This chapter is dedicated to you all X.**_

_**Please enjoy, lovz to you all XX**_

"Thank god that's over and done with" said Gibbs as he got in the car "What a load of crap that was".

"I know "answered Jenny "I can't believe we just wasted a lovely Saturday morning in a pointless meeting with the SECNAV of all people, we could have spent this time with Ziva"

"And Tony" whispered Gibbs "Something's bothering him and I need to get to the bottom it soon"

"You don't think it has anything to do with Ziva do you Jethro??" Inquired a worried Jenny

"Jen, not everything is about Ziva, we have a teenage son that is probably just having some teenage meltdown that's all, and it probably has nothing whatsoever to do with Ziva"

"I know and I'm sorry Jethro It's just me being scared that we're going to lose Ziva I mean she has been through a lot and I don't think I could bare losing her now that we have her. I don't mean to be playing favourites either. I love Tony more than anything in this world and I always will, he was our first miracle and nothing can ever change that, I guess he is just so much older now and I know that he is strong just like you and he can handle anything that life throws at him, so I just don't get so worried over him anymore.. Well not as much as I used to anyway."

"Don't apologise Jen, it's okay, I didn't mean to imply that you didn't care about Tony or that you don't love him or anything like that" came Gibbs reply ad he kissed Jen on the forehead.

"Come on let's get inside and see BOTH of our miracles" Gibbs said as he stepped out of the car.

As Jenny and Gibbs stepped through their front door both noticed how quiet the house seemed to be. This was an unusual thing, Tony being the prankster and mischief maker that he was had always filled their house with noise whether it be laughter, temper tantrums and even ordinary chitter chatter, it was never quiet. And now with a new child there the house had seemed to fill the past few days with a child's innocent giggles and the sounds of toys being played with and Disney movies being watched constantly. The house was never quiet.

"Do you hear that Jethro?" whispered Jenny

"What?" questioned Gibbs

"Exactly" replied Jenny

"What? I don't hear anything, are you hearing things now Jen or am I simply becoming deaf?" Gibbs asked completely baffled now

"That's the point Jethro" a bemused Jen stated "You don't hear anything, since when is this house so quiet, something is not right"

Gibbs the investigator of the family simply laughed at his beautiful wife and said "come with me"

Jenny followed her husband to the back of the house on to the patio where they could see both of their miracles together giggling like wild hyenas as Tony dragged Ziva through the water backwards in her rubber ring.

"I wouldn't say him being bothered had anything to do with her would you Jen?" Snickered a bemused Gibbs

"Oh shut up Jethro, I hate it when your right" Jen smiled and walked forward towards her babies or as she liked to think of them hers and Jethro miracles.

_**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. If you have any suggestions of where you would like to see this story go or any ideas for future chapters, let me know. Please review and let me know what you think**._

**_Lovz X_**


End file.
